Wait For You
by Shadowstar556
Summary: Isabella visited Danville during the summer, right before she forgot about Phineas. They share a few moments. Will Phineas finally confess that he loves Isabella? And will Isabella accept him? Prequel to 'I Remember You' and sequel to 'Promises To Keep.


_**A/N: Alright! Here's the deal: this is a story that goes along with the P&F series I'm writing, but it's also a chapter in **_**Life Is A Song To Be Lived****_. Since it's based off a song, but also is connected to _Promises to Keep _and _I Remember You.**

_**I hope you guys like it, I've been procrastinating and have been putting off typing it for, what, four days now? Sorry!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Info: The italics are flashbacks, the underlined italics are Phineas' thoughts during the flashbacks. But when there are italics while it is the present time, it is Phineas' thoughts in the present.**_

_Wait For You _by Elliot Yamin

~Phineas POV~

Isabella had left to move to New York three years ago, and already I miss her more than I could bear.

I remembered one of our last conversations, we were both 14 and she was visiting for the summer.

"_You mean you actually love me?"_

_ I looked down at my shoes, not wanting to see her face. "Yes."_

_ "What? Why- _**What?** _Why didn't you tell be this _before_?"_

_ "I... I didn't know then." I muttered, finding a sudden interest in what was behind me._

_ "Well, you know what? It's too late. _You've ran out of time! _I _moved_, Phineas, _miles _away!_ _You don't have any more chances!" She turned around and walked away in a huff._

_ I sighed, I knew this would happen._

_ I used to be a clueless kid who didn't even like romance, let alone _love _someone... Now... now it was different... I was different..._

_ I reached up to run my hand through my dark red hair, something I did when I was nervous, and I was surprised to see that I had tears in my eyes and rolling down my face._

_ Why did you turn away, Isabella?_

It was a few months ago, I was 15 now. Isabella had still kept in touch after that, usually she called on Wednesdays and Fridays. But something was wrong, about two months ago she had stopped calling.

_I wonder if she forgot about me? _No! She forgave you the day she left! She wouldn't forget, she promised, remember?

I took in a deep breath, trying to gain my calmness, which I was well known for throughout Danville.

_Why can't things just go back to the way it was?_

He remembered that summer... all of the adventures they had... all of the times he had been oblivious to her liking him

I remember what else she said to me, right before she walked away, I tried to deny that she said it, but I couldn't...

_"It's too late now! You say you love me, but how do I know? You won't even _kiss _me!"_

If you had given me a chance, I could have loved you, the right way, more than anyone else could.

But you told me it won't be enough...

_"I'm sorry, I'm _so sorry_." I hugged her as tight as I could, this was the last time I would see her for a long time._

_ "Phineas," she lifted my chin, darn, she was still four inches taller than I was! "I forgive you." She kissed my cheek. "_That's _so that, if I never see you again, I won't crave you even more than I already do." Tears were in her eyes, fighting to stay there and not roll down her cheeks._

_ I had made her cry._

_ Just by existing. Yeah, that's not a thing that boosts your self-confidence._

_ As she walked away, stepping on to a platform, I ran up to her, spun her around, and kissed her, thank goodness she was on a lower platform, she was the same height that I was now._

_ "Phineas-" she protested in my mouth._

_ I pulled away. "You _promised _not to forget us, remember? And that _includes _that you have to visit us."_

_ Isabella smiled as she remembered that day, outside, under the stars, holding hands._

_**Together.**_

___"Isa!" her mother called, she was going to be late for her flight._

_ "So, you remember the promise?" I took hold of her hand and searched her beautiful blue eyes for answers._

_ "Yes, yes I do."_

_ "Promise again." I insisted._

_ "I _promise_." She kissed my cheek once more and turned away and walked toward her mom._

_ "I'll wait for you!" I called out to her._

_If it's the last thing I do..._

_I'll wait for you..._

_**I'll be waiting...**_

I still am...

_**A/N: Yep! Angst! I just love it! Also, cmcrox11? You're chapter on **_**Life Is A Song To Be Lived ****_will be up... possibly on the next chapter, maybe the chapter after that._**

_**The summer when Isabella visited Phineas was a few months before she lost her memory. When she lost touch was right after she lost it.**_

_**Yeah, when she said 'crave'... AWKWARD! Ha ha.**_

_**Stay tuned for more!**_

_**I fell like having ANOTHER CONTEST! What...is the first song in **_**Rollercoaster: The Musical!****_? (Other than the theme song) This is actually easy, even though it didn't premiere yet, it's sort of obvious! Let the contest begin! You DO get a prize._**

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it because insert reason here (Yeah that's not a mistake, if you don't like something, tell me in your review!) Tell me what you think: review!**_

_**Sorry for a lot of author's notes!**_

_**REVIEW BUTTON BELOW :D**_

**V**


End file.
